


Meeting Sally - Spin Off (6)

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sally Jackson is... everything we need in this world, Smut, Teacher!Percy, college student!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is in the middle of his third year at college. Percy thinks that it's a great time to introduce him to his mother. Let's just say that the meeting with Hades went a real lot differently than this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Sally - Spin Off (6)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! I'm losing count of how many spin offs I wrote. I had to check before writing the title. This is basically a randomly chaptered fic. Ops.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is not my first language! Sorry guys ç_ç  
> \- The amount of fluff in this is _ridiculous_.
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

Nico was boringly scrolling his _Facebook_ dashboard and pretending to study in the campus library. Since they had become quite good friends, Annabeth Chase – a girl he met during his first year of college thanks to the course of construction law – and him used to find themselves studying together a lot. The blond girl, in a certain weird way, reminded him of Reyna. She had her priorities perfectly sorted out with college, so it was like having a personal living agenda. Nico had no idea how she did that, but the girl was able to remember everything he had to do as well as her own deadlines and appointments. She was scary and intimidating in a beautiful and useful way. Plus, the situation was pretty convenient for both of them: they lived in the same dorm building.

“Di Angelo. Could you at least _open_ your book?”

Nico didn't immediately perceive the girl's voice. He was busy staring at a shocking new that had just come out on his _Facebook_ dashboard seconds earlier. “No _fucking_ way.”

“Why did you come to the library then?”

The boy raised his gaze from the screen of his phone to Annabeth. He opened his mouth in a wide smile. “No. Sorry. It wasn't for that. I just found out that one of my dearest friends from high school is gonna marry soon... he's called Leo. Can't believe it!”

The girl sighed sadly. “Wow. People my age get married and I'm here at college with absolutely no one.”

“Oh c'mon Ann. Don't be so dramatic!” Nico locked his phone again and put it in his pocket, opening his book instants later. He took a self reminder to call Leo in the next days.

Annabeth sarcastically raised an eyebrow at him. “That's easy for you, isn't it? Mr. ' _I have a boyfriend so I don't care_.' I hate you.”

Nico laughed and began underlining some relevant information for his next exam. “I already asked you if you wanted to go out with Grover. He's been asking me since forever.”

“... you clearly are out of your mind.”

The boy chuckled again without raising his head from the book. “You could at least give him a chance. What if he's the love of your life?”

Annabeth's eyes darkened. “Look at me directly in the eyes, di Angelo.” Nico moved his gaze towards her, a smirk on his face. “He is _not_ the love of my life. He chained himself to a tree for an entire week because he thought the Council wanted to cut it. It was the wrong tree, Nico. The _wrong_ tree.”

Nico bit his lower lip to suffocate a laugh. “And you still think he's not hilarious? You need to have fun, Ann.”

“Fuck you.”

The boy chuckled with amusement and resumed his work on the book with deep boredom. He sighed loudly before closing it again. “I'm done for today. I think I'll go pack something for the weekend.”

Annabeth was copying God knew what from her book on a sheet of paper with concentration. “Ah. Right. You'll leave me alone this weekend. _Again_. Sick bastard.”

Nico frowned. “I'd prefer not to go, this time. I'm gonna meet Percy's mum. I'm nervous as hell.”

“Everyone loves you in the end, Nicolò. Plus, you said that she's not scary or other bad stuff. At least... your boyfriend said so.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. “First of all, my name isn't a short version of Nicolò. It's just fucking Nico*. Second of all, no one is scarier than my father anyway. No one apart from you, obviously.”

The girl moved her gaze from the book to Nico without moving her head not even of a millimetre. “Get out from here or I'm gonna kick you in the crotch.”

Nico laughed and recollected his belongings in his shoulder bag. “I'll call you to make sure you're not studying on a Friday night. Okay?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smiling. The two used to take care of each others in a weird way. “Fine. Now disappear. Go meet your sexy boyfriend and his mum.”

Nico winked at her and grinned, standing up from his chair. “Bye, Wise Girl.”

“Bye, Nicolò.”

The boy chuckled and directed himself to the exit doors.

** **

“She's not going out with me?”

“For the millionth time Grov, pass me that _fucking_ belt. That is mine.”

“But I wanted to wear it! If Annabeth is-”

“She is not. C'mon. Be a good boy.”

Grover sighed in defeat and handed the fake leather belt to Nico. The boy limited himself to laugh, putting the object in his suitcase. He closed it and then decided to call Percy to keep himself busy for a while. His roommate had resumed his previous occupation: defining a plan to free a bunch of mice from the science laboratory with his faithful fellow activists.

Nico waited for his boyfriend to pick up the phone – thing that he did after exactly six seconds.

“Hey babe! I wanted to call you when- _yes, mum._ It's Nico _..._ no, I won't _-_ mum _, please..._ Okay, thank you. Yes. Okay...” Nico slightly chuckled when Percy finally managed to get rid of his mother. “Babe are you here?”

“Yup. I'm here. When did she arrive?”

“This morning,” Percy sighed, adding nothing else.

Nico chuckled again. “She's driving you crazy?”

“... yes. I can't wait to have you here. Seriously.”

“You shouldn't say such a thing!” The boy couldn't hide his amusement and chuckled again. He heard Percy moving upstairs and then a muffled sound of a door closing on the other side.

“I know,” the man whispered, “but she's bombarding me with questions about you since months. She's _so happy_. Brace yourself, Nico. You have no idea.”

Nico smiled and sat on his bed, ignoring Grover's sad looks at his suitcase on the floor – at his belt in the suitcase, precisely. “I'm prepared for everything. It can't go worse than last year, when you met dad. Am I right?”

Percy snorted ironically and then chuckled. “Hell no. It's a miracle he didn't poison my food.”

“Exactly. I think I can handle an extremely happy and excited mum... and, Perce?”

The man casually cleared his throat and sighed. “Yes babe?”

“I miss you so damn much.”

Percy smiled openly before remembering that Nico couldn't see him. “I miss you so damn much, too. _God_... are you sure it is not a problem if you sleep at mine? Isn't Hades going to look for my head?”

Nico laughed at the image of his father calmly waiting for Percy to open his front door to behead him with an axe. “No... he's fine with it. It's not like we're not going to meet, anyway. That would be ridiculous. Three days are a plenty of time to see my father.” He sighed. “But... what about your mother? Does she know that I'm staying for the whole weekend?”

“... why do you think she's so hyper? Of course. She keeps saying that you _absolutely_ have to try her manicaretti because you're Italian and she _totally_ needs your opinion on them.”

The boy scratched his head and chuckled. “Wow. Okay. I can't wait then... anyway, do you remember Leo Valdez?! He is gonna- _Grover_ what the fuck, don't you dare! Put it in my suitcase again. C'mon. Okay, good boy. That is _mine_.”

Percy laughed. “What's going on?”

“Grover is a kleptomaniac. He keeps stealing my fake leather belt, the dark brown one. The bastard.”

The man frowned. “The one with the grey interior and the silver inserts?”

Nico rolled his eyes with exasperation. “ _Exactly_.”

“That is mine. I looked for it for months, are you aware of that?”

A deep silence fell between them. Percy was silently chuckling to himself. He loved that boy so _fucking_ much.

“... you're lying,” said Nico after a couple of moments of hush.

The man laughed openly. “Nico. _Please_. It has my initials on it. My _initials_.”

“... I thought that _PJ_ was some kind of brand that I didn't know.”

Percy laughed again. “I'm buying none of your shit. Just admit that you had momentarily forgotten who you were talking to.”

Nico sighed in defeat. “All right. Damn. But that is not- _Grover_ stop it, I'm not a kleptomaniac _like you_. Stop doing that face... sorry, Perce. What was I saying?”

The man rubbed his eyes in amusement. “Forget it. What were you saying about Leo Valdez?”

Nico's eyes lit up with joy. “He's gonna get married! I just found out! That's insane. He's my first friend who settles down. Do you think he's gonna invite me?”

“Maybe. That would be nice.”

The boy nodded with a smile. “Absolutely. Anyway, Perce. I'm gonna eat something for dinner. I'll call you before going to bed. Okay?”

Percy smiled fondly. “Don't worry. I'm calling you later. I love you babe... see you tomorrow.”

“I love you. Sorry for the belt.”

The man chuckled before closing the phone call.

** **

Nico took an extremely deep breath before crossing Percy's driveway. He reached the front door and stared at it for a couple of minutes, tapping his foot on the door mat. His little suitcase was laying next to him. Nico knew that it wasn't necessary to be nervous about meeting Sally Jackson – Percy had repeated it at least a billion times -, but he couldn't help it. She was Percy's mother, for fuck's sake. His lover's mum. How wasn't he going to be nervous? He wanted to make a good impression.

Nico took a deep breath again and rang the bell. He tried to find a casual pose that said “ _hello everyone I am so not uncomfortable about this_ ”, but failed miserably. When the door opened, he managed to look like a normal person just in time. Percy appeared in front of him with a giant smile.

“Neeks!”

Nico couldn't help but smiling widely in return. They laid closer at the same time, hugging each other tightly and thoroughly. Percy was kindly stroking the boy's hair and breathing his scent deeply. When they separated, he kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Sorry babe. I'd like to cuddle for a bit longer, but mum is going to explode if I don't introduce you to her very soon.”

The boy chuckled nervously and entered the house when he noticed that Percy had taken his suitcase for him. He hanged the coat near the entrance and turned around to look at Percy, rubbing his hands against each others. “It's so cold outside. I'm glad I'm here.”

Percy chuckled and kissed his lips again almost casually, making Nico blushing. “I'm glad you're here too. Come to the living room! We're having a coffee.”

Nico nodded and smiled enthusiastically, trying to hide his actual mood. He followed Percy at the end of the corridor and came face to face with a beautiful lady with dark brown hair waiting for them near the couch. She was smiling so widely that Nico wondered how her skin wasn't going to tear apart.

The woman opened her arms fondly. “I'm _so happy_ to see you! Give me a hug!”

Percy rolled his eyes and chuckled, trying to make Nico feel more at ease. He knew he wasn't feeling secure. “Mum. Don't scare him.”

Nico blushed, but managed to smile at the woman anyway. He politely let her hug him how much tight she wanted – and almost breaking his ribs. When they separated, he was still blushing. “Mrs. Jackson, it's so nice to finally meet you.”

The woman gasped loudly and Nico almost startled on the spot. She put a hand on her chest. Percy rolled his eyes again. “Oh _dear_! You can call me _Sally_. I don't want to hear Mrs. Jackson ever again, sweet heart.”

Nico chuckled when he noticed that the woman was being over-dramatic on purpose. “O-okay... Sally, then. Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry. You're such a cute boy! Cookie,” she added, turning around to look at her son, “you didn't tell me he was _such a cute_ boy. Why didn't you tell me?!”

Percy cleared his throat in embarrassment, catching Nico's facial expression for the nickname. The boy was trying really hard not to laugh, and Percy simply knew that he wasn't going to get away with that in private.

“... I probably forgot about that. I thought that the _photos_ were enough. My bad, mum.”

Sally sighed and shook her head at her son, a hand on her hip. “I can't believe it. He's so good looking and you didn't tell me. You said he was beautiful, but oh my God. You didn't tell me _that much_.”

Nico kept moving his gaze from the woman to his boyfriend, wondering if they were being serious or not. He was _right_ in front of them. Was that normal?!

“Anyway!” Sally clapped her hands with enthusiasm. “Nico. You've exceeded all my expectations. And don't worry...” she winked at him, “I'm not that crazy. I promise. Just a show.”

The boy genuinely chuckled at the revelation. He turned around to look at Percy with a mockingly raised eyebrow. “Is there coffee for me, _cookie_?”

Percy blushed furiously and Sally laughed, kindly grabbing Nico's arm in a silent request to follow her on the couch. “Of course there is.”

They sat next to each other and Percy sat next to them on the armchair, pouring some coffee into his boyfriend's mug. The boy smiled at him with gratitude.

“Perce... where is my suitcase? It disappeared when you took it.”

The man chuckled, putting the glass coffee pot aside. “The kitchen. Don't worry, it's safe.”

Nico chuckled back and took a sip of his coffee. “Your belt is back home.”

“I'm extremely happy to hear this.”

Sally was looking at them with heart-eyes and a mini cupcake in her hand. “You two are _so_ cute together!”

Percy sighed, but smiled at her anyway. “Mum... we exchanged, like, two words.”

“So? I don't need much to recognise true love when I see it. Am I right, Nico?” She winked at the boy, who immediately blushed and kindly grinned. “I have to say, anyway,” and Percy seemed to be worried about those words, “that you're the most beautiful boyfriend that Perseus has ever had. I'm serious.”

Nico looked awkwardly surprised by that. He wanted to laugh, but he was also feeling embarrassed. He didn't give himself the time to think about Percy's _ex-boyfriends_. They didn't exist for him. “Oh... ehm. Thank you so much! I'm not sure that is true, but-”

“It is true! Believe me. Even more beautiful than that guy who worked in a bank. The unpleasant one. What was his name, cookie?”

Percy cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, trying to hide his red cheeks from Nico. “Derek, mum... he has had a difficult life. He wasn't _unpleasant_.”

Sally snorted with sarcasm. “ _Please_. He was arrogant. I never liked him. The only good thing he had was his face.”

“Mum...”

“No wonder it ended like it did. I knew something like that was going to happen sooner or later. He thought you wouldn't have minded if he had s-”

Percy coughed loudly and interrupted his mother's ravings all of a sudden before she could have finished the sentence. “ _Mum_. Stop it.” He briefly gazed at Nico, but the boy noticed anyway. In fact he frowned.

Nico looked at him with a questioning look on his face. “What... what happened?”

The man moved his gaze to his mum reproachfully. “Thank you a lot.”

The woman seemed to be genuinely sorry. She patted Nico's arm to apologize herself. “Nico my dear. Let's drop this. I'm gonna prepare my manicaretti for lunch! Am I pronouncing it right?” She chuckled gaily after speaking.

Nico didn't move his gaze from Percy, frowning with worry in his direction. The man was staring at the carpet. “Yes... that was pretty good,” he briefly shook his head and gave all his attention to Sally. “Perfect I'd say.”

The woman smiled fondly and poured another bit of coffee in her mug. “Would you say that, so I can hear it?”

Nico smiled back and nodded. “Manicaretti.”

Sally slightly winced in surprise. “That is, like, completely different! Your pronunciation sounds so good. Have you lived in Italy or...?”

The boy shook his head. “Just two years. My father talks to me in Italian all the time. I am sure that there are words that even I get wrong.” He chuckled.

She nodded in agreement. “It looks like a complicated language. Isn't it?”

Nico took a sip of his coffee and smiled. “Yes it is... but I guess Chinese or Japanese are much worse!”

“I think that too,” she laughed.

“It's almost 11 am. We better think about lunch if we want to eat,” Percy's voice interrupted them. When he noticed that his voice had come out a bit rude, he quickly smiled. “I mean... we cannot eat just manicaretti. Can't we?”

Sally grinned widely and stood up from the couch. “Oh don't worry! I'm gonna take care of this. You two can stay here.” She patted on Nico's shoulder and left the room, directing herself to the kitchen.

Nico turned around to look at Percy. “I don't want her to cook on her own. Shouldn't we follow her?”

The man rolled his eyes, but smiled afterwards. “Yes. I know. I just need a couple of seconds of freedom.”

The boy stood up and reached him on the armchair, sitting on his thighs. Percy immediately began stroking his knee fondly, while Nico laid closer to kiss his lips. They kissed for a while, deeply and passionately. The boy was leaning his hands on Percy's shoulders. When they parted, he gave him a big smile. “Hi...”

Percy smiled back and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hi.”

“Your mum is like fireworks on July 4th.”

The man laughed openly before sighing deeply. “Oh shit. She is. Have you seen it? She's emotionally exhausting.”

Nico widened his mouth and slapped him on a shoulder. “You're so mean! She's just happy, Perce.”

“Whatever...”

Nico went serious all of a sudden. He wanted to know the rest of the story about that Derek boy, but he wasn't sure that Percy wanted to actually talk about it. The man had looked sad and concerned about it. It probably was a sore point for him. But Nico had been is boyfriend for almost five years now, wasn't it his right to know about it? He took a deep breath and began speaking quietly. He didn't want Sally to hear them.

“Percy... what happened with Derek?”

The man sighed, already knowing that he had been defeated in the exact moment in which his mum had mentioned him. He took a deep breath.

“He was my boyfriend during my last years of college. He's older than me. Not much, just a couple of years. He's a bank employee. Well...,” he adjusted himself on the armchair and under Nico's weight, “I deeply loved him... I think. We stayed together for almost two years. But... he was a bit mean with me. I mean, I didn't notice that of course. I just realized it later.”

Nico nodded seriously. He was listening.

“One day I just... We were living together in New York in that period. I entered the apartment and... well, he was having sex with a neighbour in our bedroom. He confessed that he had cheated on me for the whole time. He didn't even look sorry for that.”

The boy widened his mouth in disgust. “Percy. Why didn't you ever tell me about this? I know things about other boys you stayed with, but you never told me about Derek.”

Percy sighed and rubbed his eyes. The memories about him were emotionally tiring. “Because... I had not been able to trust anyone else for the next years. I spent a lot of time alone. You're basically the first serious relationship I had after him. Before you it was just... meaningless dates, rare occasional sex. The saddest period of my life. I feared your judgment.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically.

“... and now that I'm saying it out loud, I'm figuring out how stupid it is.”

The boy kindly smiled and quickly kissed Percy on the lips. “It is not. He broke your heart... I can understand.”

“I literally couldn't trust anyone. I was so wary and lonely. When I met you, it was like an earthquake. Believe it or not. You shook my entire existence.”

Nico felt his eyes fill with tears for the emotion. He smiled at the man. “Really?”

Percy smiled at him back. He was slightly blushing. “Really.” He took a brief pause. “That's why my mum is so happy. I mean, more than usual. You're the first boy that I introduced to her after Derek. She's just lying about the fact that she doesn't remember his name. She does. She fucking came to New York personally to insult him.”

Nico smiled widely. He began liking that woman more by the second. “I bet he deserved it. How's your mum when she's angry? So that, you know, I can revalue whether getting into an argument with you in the future or not.”

The man laughed slightly. “Angry is an euphemism. When mum is mad she is _serious_. She never is serious. The scariest shit I've ever seen, believe me.”

Nico was ready to reply, but Sally's shrill voice came out from the kitchen.

“Nico! Do you like roast beef?!”

The boy stood up from Percy's thighs and grabbed one of his hands in his, making him copying the gesture. “We better go. I feel guilty to let her alone in there... Yes Sally! I like roast beef!” He added, raising his voice so that the woman could have heard him.

“Perfect! You're such a nice boy!”

Before he could have said anything, Percy suddenly hugged Nico and kissed him sinfully. He squeezed his ass in the meanwhile. When they separated with a wet noise, Percy was smirking at him mischievously. “I can't wait to have you in my bed tonight... I've been thinking about it since the last time you came here.”

Nico grinned like a bad boy. “Yeah? Have you _missed_ me? How much?”

“You'll see how much.”

The boy chuckled. He could feel Percy's lust running through his body. “I supposed so.”

** **

“ _Oh my God_ , really?! Oh my God! Percy!”

Nico was basically suffocation from laughter. Sally was just the best at telling stories about when Percy was a little sweet child – but not so innocent, apparently.

“You asked to your classmate to show you his penis in the middle of the lesson?! Out loud?”

Percy was blushing furiously, trying to look casual and taking quick sips from his glass of wine. “Oh, c'mon. I was eight years old... Nico!”

Nico wasn't listening to him. He was too busy laughing like a maniac.

Sally swallowed her piece of cake before going on with her story. “Of course he did. Percy is gay, for the Lord's sake. I was not blind. The teacher was so _pissed_. She said that I had to look after my son with more attention. The cunt handed me a sheet of paper to sign to give my consent so that Percy could have seen a counsellor from the school. I freaked out. Look after my son?! School counsellor?! She asked for it.”

Nico wiped his eyes with his napkin. “Asked for what? Oh my God,” he kept laughing.

The woman limited herself to shrug. “I politely asked her to stick that sheet of paper up her ass.”

The boy completely lost it. He began crying actual tears of joy. “Sally Jackson. You just became my hero!”

Percy couldn't help but chuckling. That actually was his mum's best anecdote. “Mum. Did you know that when I was in high school, she moved to another city? Some parents from the elementary school had found out that she was an activist from the Ku Klux Klan.”

Nico gasped and covered his mouth. “Shit!”

“Of course I knew. That woman had something extremely wrong. When I heard about that, I just had a confirmation,” Sally said with satisfaction. “The school counsellor? _Bullshit_. I knew that Percy was gay even before he came out to me during his high school freshman year. No one watches _Brokeback Mountain_ that much.”

Nico laughed and gazed at Percy, who was rolling his eyes with fond exasperation. “Okay. Thank you. Have you finished? You've embarrassed me enough for today. Neeks, when you have to meet your father?”

The boy wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. “In a couple of hours. It'll be a quick thing. I'll be back for dinner. Tomorrow you'll see me for the whole day.”

Percy winked at him and Nico smiled.

“Nico. Can I ask you something personal? You're free to say no otherwise,” Sally asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

The boy nodded politely and smiled. “Yes. Of course. Not a problem.”

“How old were you when you came out to your parents?”

Percy frowned. “Mum, I'm not sure that-”

Nico smiled and quickly interrupted him. “No, it's fine. This is not a sore point for me.”

The man sighed. “All right.”

The boy turned around to look at Sally. “I actually didn't come out. My dad came to my room one afternoon, I was thirteen or something, and he casually asked me if I _perhaps_ liked boys. I imagine he had heard about someone making fun of me in middle school. I kinda hated middle school. I just said... well, I said yes. Since the day my dad knew that I was gay, the bullies suddenly stopped giving me troubles.”

Sally frowned in confusion. “How is it possible?”

Nico chuckled, and so did Percy. How? _Hades di Angelo_. “Let's just say that he has _great_ persuasion skills. He's a lawyer. A scary one. I suppose – but I'll never be sure about that if I don't ask him – that he talked to my classmates' parents at a parents meeting some evenings later. I don't honestly want to know what he said exactly. Probably some studied speech about defamation and correlated legal consequences.”

The woman raised both her eyebrows. “I'm impressed. Your father is a modern hero. He basically menaced forty people just for you.”

Nico chuckled again. “Yes. He's basically able to manipulate everyone. When you're his son, it's both useful and absolutely terrifying. But he's not a bad person. He's actually funny!”

“... funny?” Percy asked with a sarcastically raised eyebrow.

“Don't worry. He's gonna like you, eventually. At his sight you're like a menace because you could hurt me. The scary looks he gives you... that is his way to love me.” Percy felt shivers down his spine. And not in a good way. A year had passed now, but he still had nightmares about the evening in which he had met Hades di Angelo. “Plus. Let's face it. The fact that you were my teacher didn't actually help your already compromised position as 'boyfriend'.”

Sally chuckled slightly. “Ah, yes. Let's _casually_ ignore this fact,” she sarcastically glanced at her son, who was politely ignoring her and pretending to eat his cake. She looked at Nico again. The boy was smirking. “I wonder what it'll happen when I'll meet Hades and your step-mother.”

Nico smiled at her. “Persephone is a quiet type. Dad is loud for both of them.”

The woman raised her glass of wine at him. “Should be fun!”

** **

Percy bit his lower lip in a ridiculous attempt to shut his mouth. He was laying on the mattress with his legs spread, completely naked. Nico had his face between his thighs, sucking his dick into his mouth and directly in his throat. The man's hands flew to Nico's head.

“Oh shit, _shit_... I missed you so much,” he huffed, letting himself go into a long and loud moan.

Nico sucked all the way up to the tip and let go of his dick with a frowned expression. “Would you shut the fuck up?! The whole neighbourhood probably heard you moaning. There's your _mum_ in the room next to ours!”

Percy just sighed with pleasure, trying to push Nico's head down again. “ _Please_. Nico... you have no idea how many times I jerked off thinking about your mouth.”

The boy rolled his eyes, but smirked mockingly anyway. He sat up on the mattress. “No. I've had enough of that. I want you to fuck me hard, Percy.”

Percy swallowed with difficulty and looked up at the boy. He was drunk with lust. When he had managed to sit up on the bed, he made Nico straddle him. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck, while Percy aligned his dick to his entrance with a hand. The other hand was grabbing Nico's hip possessively. The boy slid down on Percy's dick until he was completely inside of him.

He moaned quietly, paying attention to his tone of voice. “ _Yes_... I fucking love your cock. Oh my God,” he huffed into Percy's ear.

The man moaned in response and began thrusting up the boy's ass kindly. His abs were flexing for the effort and Nico couldn't take his eyes off them. Percy was so hot and sexy that he actually couldn't handle it. He threw his head back and widened his mouth. Percy's dick was already deliciously rubbing against his prostate.

“Right there? Yes?” The man asked in a breath, finding it difficult to talk.

Nico frowned with pleasure before nodding. He was almost digging his nails in Percy's skin on his shoulders. They began moving synchronously; Nico sliding down, Percy thrusting up. Their pace was not frantic or needy. They were taking their sweet time, moving sinuously against each other in a passionate dance to run after their orgasms.

“Nico... Nico, do you love me?” Percy huffed, blinded with pleasure. The boy was rhythmically tightening his hole every time that he slid completely down his dick, and he was doing it in such good a way that it was making Percy wonder how much time he could have lasted.

“So much. On my back? _Please_.”

Percy obeyed immediately and wrapped his arms around Nico's body, kindly laying him on the mattress. He knew that that was his boyfriend's favourite position to take his dick inside of him. It gave him the perfect access to his prostate, making the boy whine and cry with pleasure more than ever. They resumed their movements a bit quicker. Percy was thrusting inside of him with precision and Nico was following him with need. The man was driving him crazy.

“I'm coming... Percy... _Percy_!”

Nico threw his head back on the mattress and moaned openly, making Percy chuckle. There was no way in the world that his mother hadn't heard it. But he couldn't care less. He kept thrusting inside of him frantically while Nico rode out his orgasm, releasing his hot seed on both their stomachs. Percy loved to fuck Nico when he had already reached his climax. He loved it because he knew that the boy was extremely sensitive after that. It had happened many times already that he had managed to come again afterwards, just because the feeling of Percy's dick rubbing against his over-stimulated prostate drove him crazy.

Unluckily, that wasn't one of those occasions. Percy hadn't fucked Nico in quite a long time and couldn't resist long enough to make him come again. He was now sliding in and out the boy's hole so fast that he was provoking a loud noise of flesh against flesh. Percy began trembling, grabbing Nico's ass possessively and moaning directly into his ear. The boy was stroking his back with affection.

“Come deep inside of me... deep inside, Percy. I'm waiting,” he huffed on his face. He knew that Percy simply couldn't handle it when he talked like that during sex.

In fact, the man came hard seconds later and obscenely growled low in his throat. He collapsed over Nico's body, who kept stroking his back and smiling while he looked at the ceiling. From time to time, Percy moved his dick inside of him sliding out and then in again. He kept doing it for a while, until he was completely sure he was done.

A couple of minutes later, he fell on the mattress next to Nico. The boy tangled their fingers together. Percy kissed him on the forehead before throwing his head on the mattress again. He still was trying to catch his breath.

“Do you really have to leave on Monday morning?”

Nico sighed with sadness. “I'm afraid yes.”

“God, Nico. I'm at the point that not seeing you provokes me actual pain.”

The boy rolled to Percy's side and buried his face under his arm. His eyelashes were teasingly tickling his abdomen. Percy chuckled and began stroking his hair with affection. “I love you so fucking much.”

Nico kissed the skin near his boyfriend's nipple. “I love you so fucking much, too.”

** **

Percy scratched his neck casually while he yawned. He directed himself downstairs, trying to be quiet. He wanted to have breakfast in absolute tranquillity, without getting on anyone's nerves. When he entered the kitchen, he found his mum sitting at the table and holding a coffee cup in a hand – and a _Vanity Fair_ copy in the other, of course. He smiled. Apparently, Nico was the only one sleeping in that house.

“Good morning cookie,” Sally greeted him with joy without tearing her eyes off the magazine.

Percy yawned again and directed himself towards the coffee brewer, pouring a lot of the dark liquid in his mug. Coffee was like water for teachers. He drank casks of that stuff every single day. “Hi mum.”

“I'm gonna make roast chicken for lunch. What do you think?”

The man basically sprawled on a chair and rubbed his eyes, leaning the mug on the table in front of him. “Whatever.”

Sally put her magazine away and mockingly raised an eyebrow at her son. “You look devastated. Have you slept?”

Percy sighed, drinking his coffee in silence. He simply hated when people asked him _things_ early in the morning. Nico was the exact same – being one of the reasons they got along so well together. “Yes, mum. Don't worry.”

The woman chuckled. “Oh. I thought to hear something different coming from your bedroom.”

Percy snorted loudly and for a longer time than necessary. He rubbed his eyes with tiredness, trying to hide the fact that he was ridiculously blushing. “Please... don't do this.”

“Don't be embarrassed! I'm happy if my son has a satisfying sex life,” she gaily chuckled at the sight of Percy blushing even harder. “Now tell me. I suppose you two are making _sparks_ in the bedroom, isn't it?”

Percy widened his mouth in pure shock. He wasn't sure whether laughing or not. Was that woman even true? “Mum. That is...,” he chuckled to himself, “oh my God... I won't answer this.”

Sally frowned. “I thought that being a thirty-two year old man meant that you didn't feel embarrassed talking about sex with your mother. My bad.”

“I'm not embarrassed because of sex. It's just-”

“I mean! Nico is twenty years old or something, he's so _young_. I imagined that you two were doing great in the sheets. I just wanted a confirmation,” the woman took a sip of her coffee, looking extremely casual in the meanwhile. “It's not much to ask.”

Percy cleared his throat and sighed in surrender. There was no way that he was going to win that conversation. Better give up immediately. “Yes, mum. We have insanely wild sex. We fuck all the time. In every room. On every surface. In every position you can think of. Are you happy?”

Sally laughed teasingly and winked at him. “Extremely happy.”

“... good morning.”

Percy raised his gaze from his mum to Nico, who had just appeared in the kitchen with the most awkwardly cute expression he had ever seen on his face. He couldn't help but chuckling. “Ehy babe. Don't worry. This is ordinary administration between mum and I.”

The woman copied her son's gesture and chuckled moments later, opening her magazine again. “Yes, sweet heart. It's all right.”

Nico was blushing furiously, but managed to pour some coffee for himself and to sit at the table next to his boyfriend. “... if you say so,” he raised his gaze towards Percy next to him, who just mockingly wiggled his eyebrows at him. Nico rolled his eyes.

“What are the programs for today?” Sally asked after a while. She was doing some weird personality test that she had just found in her magazine. “And by the way, this says that I am... I'm 'a spring'. A spring? What the hell?”

Percy frowned. “The season, mum.”

The woman cleared her throat before reading. “' _You are a very positive person that always looks towards the future, and can always find a bright side to everything_.' Oh thank you!”

Percy shook his head in amusement. “Wow. Congrats. Anyway... today we have absolutely zero programs.”

Nico frowned, looking at the copy of _Vanity Fair_ in Sally's hands. “Can I try that?”

The woman smiled openly and handed him the magazine. “If you don't know what to do, we could go to the mall. I really want to buy you a new vacuum cleaner, cookie. Yours is just _ridiculous_.”

Percy sighed and adjusted his position on his chair. Nico was thoughtlessly laying against his shoulder, concentrating in the effort of choosing his answers for the personality test. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and dragged him closer. When he casually kissed his forehead, Nico smiled without noticing and just kept reading. “No. You don't have to buy me anything.”

“It's just a present... Christmas is round the corner! I promise that I won't buy you anything else.”

“We both know that you're lying.”

Sally rolled her eyes. “You're so distrustful.”

“Well. I have _reasons_ to be.”

Nico frowned. “' _You're a winter, and you're everything but cold. You are a warm person who probably loves to give to others, whether it's baking cookies or just being a good listener_.' That is not true. I suck at baking.”

Percy chuckled. “Babe. That was an example.”

The boy adjusted on his seat, leaving his position against the man's shoulder. He handed him the magazine. “Do it. I wanna know what season you are.”

“... I'm an autumn. I bought that magazine weeks ago.”

Nico chuckled. “Do you read _Vanity Fair_?”

Percy shrugged. “Sometimes.”

Sally chuckled and patted Nico on a shoulder. “Read the autumn one.”

Nico chuckled back. “So... ' _You love the cosy clothes, warm drinks, and the crisp autumn leaves. You are intellectual and enjoy a good book_.' Wow, this is so you. The _Vanity Fair_ 's scientists are so clever.”

The man laughed and ruffled Nico's hair with affection. “Of course. Screw psychotherapists or psychology faculties. We have _Vanity Fair_.”

The woman was looking at them with a warm smile. Those two really seemed to be perfect for each other. She promised to herself that she was going to kill anyone who just even thought about separating them. There was absolutely no way they were not going to live the rest of their lives happily and together. She would have made sure it was going to happen.

** **

The weekend finished almost immediately, like it always happens when one has shitty things to do on Monday (like going to work or to school). Sally and Percy followed Nico to the airport the next morning to keep him company. When his flight was announced, they had to separate in the departures' area.

“Promise you're calling me right after you land. And wear your scarf. It's freezing outside. When you arrive at-”

“ _Percy_. Ah, sorry. _Mommy_. I'll do it. I swear.”

Percy smiled at Nico and stroked his cheeks fondly. He kissed him for a while and Nico didn't seem to want to let him go. When – with great difficulty - they separated, the boy looked extremely sad. “I'm gonna miss you.”

“Me too. C'mon... you're gonna miss your flight, babe.”

Nico nodded. He hugged Sally tight and she smiled at him. “It was a great pleasure, Nico. Seriously.”

“It was a great pleasure for me, as well. You're very nice Sally... thanks for everything.”

The woman hugged him tight again and almost broke his ribs in an exact replica of what had happened when they had first met a couple of days before. Nico waved goodbye at them and Percy sighed deeply when he glanced at him disappearing in the next corridor.

“This is so not fair.”

Sally stroked his shoulder fondly and smiled at her son. “Hold on for another year and a half. He's gonna be completely yours after he graduates. Isn't it?”

Percy looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow in confusion. “I suppose. What do you mean, mum?”

“I'm pretty sure there's a reason you introduced him to me _now_. Almost two years before he gets his law degree. It's curious. It looks like something you studied for months, if I know you well.”

The man rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckling. She knew him _so well_. “Well. Actually. I wanted to ask you something...”

The woman's eyes lit with anticipation and joy. She nodded knowingly. She knew what was coming. “Go for it.”

“... is it okay if I ask him to marry me? Next year.”

Sally grinned even wider. “Cookie. If you don't do it, I will.”

Percy laughed openly and wrapped an arm around his mum shoulders, guiding her towards the airport exit. “So you like him?”

“Are you crazy? That boy has been made for you.” They looked at each other and Sally smiled, stroking his cheek with great affection. “He makes you so happy.”

The man nodded. “He does.”

They directed themselves towards Percy's car, chatting about diamonds rings and proposals.

** **

Nico was laying on the mattress in his dorm room, patiently waiting for someone to pick up the call on the other side. After a pretty long time, a voice finally came out from this phone.

“Officer Valdez on the phone. Who am I talking to, please?”

“... Wow. I'm deeply offended. You deleted my number?”

The person on the other side held his breath in confusion before answering. “I'm sorry. I lost all my numbers some months ago. How can I help you, sir?”

Nico silently chuckled to himself. “I'm buying none of your shit. You're too polite, Valdez. Did they brainwash you at the police headquarters?”

A brief moment of silence fell between them. Nico was still smiling to himself.

“... I need a little help, sir,” Leo said after some seconds.

“Can't you recognize my voice?”

“I'm deeply sorry. I can't. I'm really bad at this.”

Nico chuckled without trying to hide it. “Okay. A little hint. I'm kinda tiny, I'm scrawny – always been -, I hate you and you _absolutely_ can't hold tequila.”

“... you hate me?”

“I've always hated you.”

Leo chuckled in amusement. “Okay. I'm pretty sure I'm getting closer. Another hint?”

Nico bit his lower lip and tried not to laugh. He was enjoying that way too much. “You collapsed – and ended up sleeping – in my flowerbed at my sixteenth birthday party. You almost died of hypothermia. We had to call an ambulance at 3 in the morning.”

“... oh my God! _Nico_! _Oh my God_! Where the _fuck_ have you been all this time?!”

Nico laughed openly. “Aah! _Now_ I recognise you. I'm in New York City, remember?”

“You're right. Oh my God... I can't believe it. I want to see you! Are you in town?”

The boy sighed. “Unluckily I am not. You're gonna marry?!”

Leo chuckled on the other side. “Apparently yes. I actually was thinking about inviting you, Jason and Reyna. I'm so sorry Neeks that I didn't call you before. I feel so stupid right now.”

“Don't worry! We both had our things going on. I'm so happy for you. I would be so glad to come to your wedding, really.”

The Latino boy smiled. “That's great. I'll send you an official invitation then. It's in five months. Are you coming on your own? Have you got someone?”

“How is it ' _have you got someone_ '? Of course! Percy's coming with me.”

Leo stayed in hush for some seconds, then he chuckled. “ _Shit_. Mr. Jackson is still your boyfriend? How is it possible that I'm marrying before you?”

“He is. Well, you know. I have to graduate and other funny things. I'll invite you, don't worry.”

“That's great. Nico, I'm extremely sorry but I gotta go now. I've a call from work. Can I call you tomorrow? It's my day off. I want to talk to you!”

Nico smiled fondly. Hearing Leo's voice was brining great memories to his mind. “Of course you can. Whenever you want, I'll pick up.”

“Fantastic! I can't wait to know how you have been doing. Bye mate!”

“Have a great day, Leo. Bye.”

Nico closed the phone call with a wide grin. It had changed his mood immediately to contact Leo Valdez after almost three years without knowing what he had been up to. The door of his room opening distracted him from his thoughts, anyway. Grover appeared with a sad expression.

“The Council suspended Juniper after the mice mission. Someone betrayed us.”

“Is Juniper the girl with green hair?”

Grover nodded and sat next to him on the bed. “Yeah. She's kinda cool.”

They stayed in hush for a while, then Nico suddenly frowned when _something in particular_ caught his attention.

“... that's my belt. You stole it _again_.”

The boy sighed and got up from the bed. “That is _your boyfriend_ 's belt. We all agree that you're miserable just like me.”

Nico picked his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Percy, while his roommate began studying for an exam – something that happened on a really rare basis.

[I think you can forget about your belt forever.]

After a few minutes, the phone vibrated.

[What belt? ;)]

Nico chuckled to himself before replying.

[Exactly.]

FINE

* Nicolò/Nico = Sadly, Uncle Rick tweeted that Nico's full name is simply Nico di Angelo some days ago (? can't remember when exactly, go check!). I 'm a slut for long and complicated names, they're so cool... I've been sad the whole day for this revelation. But whatever, there are reasons we have fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAVE SALLY JACKSON GUYS! What do you think of her? I need to know. It was difficult to build her character without exaggerating. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this. I wanted to write something funny. I tried my best!  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
